


Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dips her sponge in the bucket of sudsy water again, thankful that these days seem to be happening more and more often. Quiet ones where they don’t have to worry about corporate take-overs or putting on masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the weather (finally) breaks and I find myself thinking of summer and lemonade and flip-flops. I know this is getting repetitive, but thanks to **effie214** for the feedback and line suggestion. 
> 
> Title found in _Belle (reprise)_ from Disney's _Beauty & the Beast_. (Suffice it to say, I think it's a dangerous step that I've had to move to Disney songs to find titles...)

Running the sponge slowly over the fender of her Mini, she smiles. 

It’s almost an antique by definition at this point, but she—they—can’t seem to part with it. 

Not because it’s good on gas or can squeeze in parking spaces the SUV can’t, but because it’s where his trust in her was first on full display. 

Because she never did get the blood completely out of the floor mat.

Because of that night he hit his forehead on the headrest because they were going at it like teenagers. 

Chuckling at the the memory of his curse in her ear, hands clutching her hips as he inhaled sharply, she glances over the top of the car at him where he’s hunkered down next to their lawn mower, humming to himself. 

His shirt is tossed haphazardly over the seat, tools and toys scattered around him, the warm June sun streaking over his back. 

She dips her sponge in the bucket of sudsy water again, thankful that these days seem to be happening more and more often. Quiet ones where they don’t have to worry about corporate take-overs or putting on masks. 

“You think you’re going to be able to say awake for the movie?” Washing the soap off, she starts searching for a towel as he yawns for the third time in as many minutes, hands still busy cleaning the mower. 

“Well, I didn’t think you were planning on taking Soph to a ten o’clock show.”

“It’s a Disney movie, I don’t think there _are_ ten o’clock shows.” 

“See, then...” He twists towards her, eyebrow lifting as their gazes meet. “My point stands.”  

“Mhmm.” Nodding, she reaches for the wheel cleaner, watching as he resumes his work. “I thought maybe we could cook out before we go, but only if you promise not to light our food on fire aga—”

“That happened once! And it was Digg’s fault; he distracted me with twenty questions about where to put the extra case of beer.” 

“Oh, yeah, _that_ sounds like Digg.”

He can hear the teasing in her tone and he knows if he turns he’ll find her rolling her eyes at him. 

Still, there’s something about the way her mouth turns up when she gets like this that drives him crazy and he’s just about to turn, to take it in and pull her to him, when a cold spray hits him square in the back. 

He gasps, body jolting forward from the shock of the temperature and the force of the water. It’s relentless, calculating, and....

He freezes, turning his head ever so slightly as a giggle gives away his assailant. 

_Sophia?!_

His six-year-old got the drop on him?! 

She grins at him as he pivots completely, her free hand waving as her dimples appear. 

Behind her, Felicity is pretending to be focused on the wheels of her car until suddenly the water is pummeling her, dancing over her shins, the curve of her back...

The towel she’s been holding falls to the ground, her jaw dropping in shock as she glances at Sophia who’s now aiming the hose at her father once again. 

The water strikes him high on the chest and he tilts his head at Felicity, pride and laughter and love clashing in his eyes. 

His mouth turns up in a wide smile, laughter starting in earnest as Soph switches targets once again and his wife’s hands fly up in supplication or protection; he’s not entirely sure which. 

Doing some quick calculating, he grabs the bubble gun near the entrance of the garage, hustles behind the tractor, and scoops up the giggling blond that is their daughter. The hose clatters to the ground as he lifts her up, tickling her sides mercilessly. 

“Think you’re so funny...” 

“Eee... yessss...” She shades her eyes with her little hand, staring up at him innocently. 

“You were...” Pushing off the ground, Felicity snatches a dry towel, starts running her hands through her damp hair. “Supposed to get Dad.”

“What?!” 

“It’s a ‘pirasy, Dad!”

“A conspiracy for what?” He resumes tickling her, mouth turning up at his wife whose teeth are pulling at her bottom lip, shirt plastered across her stomach. 

“Oh, I don’t know...” She futilely smooths her shirt, takes a step forward. “The great water balloon massacre of last May.” 

“Revenge is best served cold?”

“Pretty much.” She closes the remaining distance between them, brushes a kiss over his jaw. 

“Turning it on both of us though... I’m not sure, Soph, I don’t think you’re going to be able to wear your crown to the movie tonight now.” He presses his lips together, gaze locking with Felicity’s because he knows if he looks at her, he’ll immediately break. 

Raising the bubble gun still clutched in his hand, he sends the spray into the air directly to their left so that the bubbles dance around her, just out of reach.

She squirms in his arms, giggling. “I bet...” More laughter, a hiccup or two, as she catches a bubble and presses it to his cheek. “Bet I still can! And you can carry my wand!”

Grinning, Felicity rubs the towel over Oliver’s neck, lets her fingers lightly dance over her daughter’s side. “At least she’s not making you wear the fake pearls...” 


End file.
